


Always on Your Side

by TacoCat2020



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCat2020/pseuds/TacoCat2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rio, Michael decided that he wasn't ready to retire.  He wasn't sure if 2020 was in the cards, but in the meantime, he was enjoying swimming in the Pro Swim Series and any other meet that came along.  He was also taking on speaking engagements and talking to college students about alcohol abuse and his rehab experience.</p><p>Also follows the lives of a group of friends (original characters) living in Philadelphia.  Katie Anderson, a young woman in her thirties, struggles to support her alcoholic best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trio

_September 2014 - Philadelphia, PA_

 

In the years that followed the drama that occurred in her circle of friends in 2014 and 2015, Katie Anderson had decided she needed another change of scenery. She had taken a new job at Queens University, and bought a house in Charlotte, North Carolina.

Back in 2014, she was thirty years old and living and working in Philadelphia. She had purchased a beautiful townhouse in Rittenhouse Square, after moving down there from her childhood hometown in suburban Boston. She worked for the counseling center at Drexel University. Life was going well. She and her friends enjoyed hanging out in her living room playing games, going to trivia night at the pub across the street from her house, and generally just having a good time. Of course, all of that was before the events that would change their lives, and their friendships forever.

One night, in September of 2014, she was out with her best friend Nick and his boyfriend Jason. They were at the same pub that they always went to, sitting at their usual booth in the back of the restaurant. They were enjoying a few beers and sharing some appetizers. She took another nacho off of the platter and laughed at a story that Jason was telling about one of his co-workers. Nick was running his thumb up and down the screen of his phone as he scrolled through Facebook. Every so often, he would jump into the conversation.

“Hey, my battery is dying. Can I borrow one of you guys’ phones?”, Nick asked.

Katie shook her head. “Mine is charging at the house”, she replied.

“Mine is about to die too”, Jason added.

During a lull in the conversation, the beers were nearly gone, and another appetizer was on its way. They had decided on jalapeño poppers this time.

“Another round?”, Nick asked as he looked around the table at their almost empty glasses.

Katie paused before speaking. “As long as you two plan on staying at my place tonight”, she finally said, as she finished off her beer.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom”, he said with a laugh.

Katie didn’t laugh. “I love you two knuckleheads and I don’t want you driving”, she replied matter-of-factly. She glanced over at Nick. “Nick?”

Nick gave her a meaningful glance. “Sure, Kate”, he said softly. “Thanks.” He stood up and walked over to the bar. The poppers arrived while he was gone. 

Jason looked up and watched him. Katie caught his eye. “Should we be worried?”, Jason asked.

Katie sighed. “I don’t know, man”, she said. “Worried is kind of my default emotion these days when it comes to Nick, but…I want to think that everything is okay.”

“Yeah”, Jason said with a nod. “I hope so.”

When Nick came back a few minutes later he was trying to juggle three beers. He looked like he was struggling.

“You okay there babe?”, Jason asked. “Don’t spill the beer!”

“Made it!”, Nick announced triumphantly, as he placed the beers on the table.

“Thanks”, Katie said, picking one up and taking a sip.

Nick smiled. “No problem”, he replied.

“When do you get your license back?”, Katie asked suddenly.

“In a couple of weeks”, Nick replied. “At least I can have some fun now and not worry about driving since I can’t drive.”

“That’s not really the point, hon”, Katie said gently.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, Nick asked defensively.

Katie paused, choosing her words carefully. “I just mean that, you lost your license because you got a DUI… maybe drinking isn’t the best choice of an activity…” 

“K, I’m fine”, Nick assured her. “Really.”

Katie nodded. “Okay”, she said. 

Jason looked concerned. “Are you sure, Nick?”, he asked.

Nick nodded. He was starting to get a little annoyed “Guys, I’m fine”, he insisted.

Katie gave him a look as she finished her beer. “Okay”, she said. “You two want to go back?”

“Yeah, that sounds good”, Nick said. “Let’s go.”

The three of them left the bar and walked across the street to Katie’s townhouse. The sat in the living room and stayed up late talking. Jason was scrolling through his phone reading the news. “Dudes”, he said. “Michael Phelps got a DUI.”

Katie looked up from her spot on the floor. “Yeah”, she said. “That was like, ten years ago.”  
Jason shook his head. “No”, he said as he handed her his phone with the news story pulled up. “It happened again. Last night.”

“Shit”, Katie murmured as she skimmed the article. “This sucks.”

“Yeah”, Jason said. “I just thought you'd want to know. I know you’re a big fan.”

Katie nodded. “Yeah”, she said. “I can’t believe it. It really seemed like things were going so well.”

“Yep”, Jason said. “So much for the big comeback, huh?”

Katie shook her head. “It’s not over yet”, she said. “He’ll probably get a suspension from USA Swimming or something, but then he’ll be back.”

Nick looked at her. “You sure about that?”, he asked.

Katie shook her head. “No”, she said. “but I can hope. Everything is going to be okay. He’s going to come back. He’s going to Rio.”

“And then he’s going to marry you and you’ll both live happily ever after.”, Nick said teasing her good-naturedly as he rolled his eyes.

Katie laughed. “I like that dream world that you live in”, she said.

“Well I mean… If you don’t want him…”, Nick began.

Jason’s mouth dropped open. “Um, hello”, he joked, gesturing towards himself. “You already have everything you could ever want and need right here.”

Nick flung one of Katie’s throw pillows in Jason’s general direction and the three of them laughed.

After a while, Jason and Nick went into Katie’s guest room, and Katie went to her own room downstairs. She spent the night texting her online friends about the news that she had just heard. The reactions in her online community varied from being upset but supportive, and wishing him the best to downright hating him and being embarrassed to call themselves a fan. Katie found herself in the first group. Thinking about all of that made her think about Nick, and all he had been through, all he was still going through. She knew that it was a problem, and that it was getting worse. She was worried but didn’t really know what to do about it.


	2. The Speech

_March 2017 - Philadelphia, PA_

Nicole was lounging on the king size bed in the hotel room. She was lying on her side with her elbow propped up and her cheek resting on her palm. She was watching Michael in the mirror. Michael hadn’t sad much for a few hours, and Nicole knew better than to press him for answers when he got like that. Still, he looked good, and thinking back on all that had happened over the last few years, and seeing how well he was doing know, how good he looked, she wanted him to know. “I’m so proud of you, Mike”, she said after a while.

Michael smiled. He let out a long breath. He fastened his belt and glanced at her in the mirror. “Thanks, Babe”, he said quietly.

“You’ve done so well”, she continued. “and you look good.”

Michael had his hands on his hips as he looked himself over in the mirror. He had to admit, after all that he had gone through in the past few years, he felt good. He was in a good rhythm with his training and workouts. He was eating healthy, and hadn’t had a drink in two and a half years. He was calmer, more open with the people that he loved, and didn’t take things as seriously or as personally as he once did. As a result, he was the healthiest, fittest, and happiest he had ever been in his life.

He didn’t retire after Rio like everyone thought he would. After the wedding, he and Nicole sat down and had a serious conversation about their career goals, and Michael had said that he wanted to keep swimming until he wasn’t enjoying it anymore. The new version of Michael - the happier, healthier, less intense version of Michael - wasn’t sure if he was actually going to make a run for a sixth Olympics, but in the meantime he was enjoying competing on the Pro Swim Series circuit, and in other meets that came up along the way. He continued to stay involved with his foundation. He enjoyed talking with kids at various swim schools. He had recently published a new book and had begun taking on speaking engagements about alcohol abuse and his own personal struggles.

Michael looked in the mirror again as he adjusted his tie. “Oh, God I’m so nervous”, he moaned. “These things don’t ever get easier.”

“You’re going to do great, babe”, Nicole replied. “You’re so good at these things. You always start off nervous, and you always blow everyone away.”

“I feel like I’m going to be sick”, Michael whined. 

Nicole actually laughed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re okay, baby”, she soothed. “I’m so proud of you, and you’re going to be amazing out there tonight.”

Michael swallowed and nodded. He leaned down and kissed the top of Nicole’s head. “I love you”, he whispered with a smile. “Thank you.”

***

Michael walked across the stage in the auditorium at Drexel University in Philadelphia. He looked out at the crowd that had come to see him talk about his life. He approached the podium, and held on for dear life to steady himself. He didn’t feel as nauseous anymore. Nicole had talked him into eating a little bit of dinner before leaving the hotel, and he had to admit it helped settle the nervous feeling that had churned deep in his stomach.

The stage lights came on. He took a deep breath and smiled. “Good Evening, Everyone!”, he began.

The audience was enraptured as he spoke of his personal issues, going all the way back to when his father walked out when he was nine years old. He talked about the fights they had when he was a teenager, and how frustrating it all was for him.

He talked about setting goals, and working hard. He talked about how he didn’t miss a single day of training for eight years because it was so important to him that he work harder than anyone else to reach his goals. He talked about how frustrating that was, but that it was worth it because of the experiences it gave him.

He talked about his first DUI, and how much he hated himself for disappointing so many people. He briefly mentioned the bong incident and it was met with a few giggles from the crowd. He had to laugh himself. He wasn’t proud of what happened, but he tried to laugh about it anyway. He had been so young, and what kid in their twenties hadn’t made a few stupid mistakes?

When he reached the part about the 2014 DUI, his voice started to break. He held strong as he continued. He talked about that moment in the police station. That’s the exact moment when he realized that he needed help. He recalled being pulled over, and being so upset that he was belligerent towards the arresting officer. He was embarrassed about that later. No one picked up their phone when he tried to call for a ride home. A police officer drove him home, and then Debbie finally called him back. He told her what happened, and she was very quiet, a telling sign that she was angry. She always got quiet when she was mad. Even so, she came right over to Michael’s house, and instead of lecturing him, she took one look at him, and gathered him into her arms and held him as he cried.

The next few days following the arrest had been a blur of public statements, meetings with his management team, and concerned looks from his family and friends.

Peter and Drew told him that after many discussions, they thought a few weeks in a treatment program might be good for repairing his image. He was still angry with himself and was talking it out on everyone around him. Even though the idea of going to rehab was hard for him, he knew that, ultimately, it was the right thing to do. In addition to repairing his public image, he also knew that he had to work on his own self image.

“It was a hard few months… or really a hard ten years”, he told the audience, but it was the best thing I have ever done for myself. “I had a lot of time to think about my past experiences, and come to some conclusions about how to improve my life. He held up his medallion from AA, and took another deep breath. “I’ve been sober for more than two years, and I’ve never been happier.”

The audience stood up and clapped, and Michael wiped away a tear. The people waiting to have their books signed formed a line at a table that was set up on the stage. 

A young woman around Michael’s age approached the table. “Hi”, she said. “Great speech, and congratulations on your….two years.”

Michael smiled. “Thank you”, he said. “You actually look really familiar. I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“Yeah, we met in the lobby of the hotel in Charlotte a few years ago”, Katie replied with a smile.

Michael grinned. “I remember that!”, he said. “You were dealing with that stuff with your friend. How’s he doing?”

Katie sighed. “I think he’s okay.”, she said. “I don’t live near him anymore. I actually live in Charlotte now, and he’s still up here. We don’t hang out much, but I get updates once in a while. He still has a long way to go, but I heard that he’s been sober for a little over a year, so…progress.”

Michael smiled. “That’s great!”, he said, as he opened the book to sign it for her. “What was your name again?”

“Katie”, Katie replied.

Michael smiled as he signed the book and handed it back to her

“Thank You”, Katie said, taking the book.

“You’re welcome”, Michael said. “It was nice to see you again.”

Katie smiled. “Yeah, you too”, she said. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome”, Michael replied. “Have a nice night.”

On her train ride back to her hotel, she looked at the message. Inside the book, Michael had written:

_To Katie -_

_Good luck with everything. Best wishes to your friend. He’s lucky to have a supportive friend like you. Nicole and I enjoyed meeting you in Charlotte. Maybe We’ll see you at another meet soon! -Michael Phelps._


	3. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter numbering is all weird because the first chapter was a Prologue, and Chapter 2 on AO3 is Chapter 1 on my document. I'm weird like that. I might either start naming these chapters or go back and re-number them. Stay tuned!

_November 2014 - Philadelphia, PA_

Katie had a dinner party planned for her co-workers and friends for the Saturday before Thanksgiving. She had a great menu planned, and had been stocking up on ingredients all week. When Saturday afternoon rolled around, she called up a “Dinner” playlist on Spoitfy and got to cooking. She knew that Nick and Jason would want cheese puffs, so that was the first thing she put on the menu.

As she was cooking, she thought of her friends who lived all over the world and wouldn’t be able to be at the party. She sent a message to her friends Cheryl and Natasha. 

**WhatsApp Group:** cooking for my dinner party! Wish you both could be here!  <3

 

Before the party, Nick and Jason were going for an afternoon run near Penn’s Landing. They both pushed themselves about two miles past their usual run, then slowed down to a jog, and eventually a walk.

“Do you want to stop for a treat at Franklin Fountain?”, Nick asked as they passed their favorite ice cream shop.

Jason laughed. “Doesn’t stopping for ice cream kind of cancel out our workout?”, he asked.

Nick pouted. “Fine”, he whined.

“Besides”, Jason went on. “We’re going over to Katie’s in a few hours for her dinner party. You know how crazy she goes for her events. There’s going to be a plethora of goodies there.”

“Fine”, Nick said again. “And nice use of the word ‘plethora’”

Jason laughed. “Come on”, he said. “Let’s go home.”

“You go ahead”, Nick said. “I’m going to stop and pick up some stuff to bring to Katie’s tonight. I’ll see you back at home in a little bit.”

Jason nodded. “Okay”, he said. “You sure you don’t want company?”

Nick shook his head. “Nah”, he said. “I won’t be long. You go on home. Get ready, then I’ll take my turn in the shower when I get back. Okay?”

“Okay”, Jason replied, as he jogged ahead to their nearby apartment. He turned around a few times to see where Nick was going.

Nick looked around the corner to make sure that Jason wasn’t in sight. When he was sure that he wouldn’t be seen, he ducked into a nearby bar. He sat at the bar and had a few too many drinks. He was about to down another beer when he got a text message from Jason.

**Jason [4:25 PM]:** Where are you? We need to be at Katie’s in an hour.

Nick groaned and typed out a reply. **Nick [4:27 PM]:** almost done! b right there.

He finished his beer, paid his check, and took his time getting home. By the time he made it up the stairs and stumbled into the apartment, he felt sick.

Jason was waiting for him at the door. “Where’s the stuff?”, he asked.

Confusion crossed Nick’s face. He was struggling to stand up, and his eyes weren’t focusing on Jason’s eyes. “What stuff?”, he asked.

Jason looked concerned. “The stuff… you said that you were going to buy to bring to Katie’s”, he said. “I thought you were buying snacks or something.”

“Oh”, Nick said. “I… forgot.”

“You forgot”, Jason repeated. It was a statement, not a question, and his voice sounded sad. “Go get ready. It’s almost time to leave and you said that you wanted to shower first.”

“I think I’m going to skip the shower”, Nick said as he looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands. “I’m kinda tired, so I’m going to take a power nap, then throw some clothes on before we leave.”

Jason let out a heavy sigh. “Okay”, he said.

At six-thirty, Jason knocked on the bedroom door. “Nick, wake up”, he called. “We were supposed to be at Kate’s an hour ago.”

When Nick didn’t answer, Jason opened the door and walked into the room. “Nick”, he said again. “Get up. Let’s go!”

Nick groaned. “Wanna sleep”, he moaned.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Get up”, he repeated.

“Don’t wanna”, Nick whined. “I feel like crap.”

“That’s because you drank too much”, Jason retorted. “Again.”

“Shut up”, Nick snapped, as forcefully as he could, before collapsing back onto the mountain of pillows on the bed.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m going without you”, he said. “You can feel free to explain to Katie yourself why you’re missing the party.”

 

***

 

When Jason arrived at Katie’s townhouse, the party was in full swing. Many of her co-workers and friends were gathered in the kitchen, living room, and dining room. She had been cooking all day to prepare for this party, and the house was full of delicious smells.

Jason walked into the the living room and greeted Katie with a hug. He handed her a box of chocolates. “Here you go”, he said. “These are from Nick and me.”

Katie smiled and returned the hug. “Thanks, man”, she said. She began to look worried. “Um… where’s Nick?”

Jason hesitated. “He’s… he’s not feeling well”, he lied. “We went for a run this afternoon, and he overdid it a bit. He’s at home whining about the pain.”

“Not feeling well”, Katie repeated, thinking over Jason’s words. She shook off her worry and smiled. “Go on, enjoy the party. You know most people here, right?”

Jason nodded. “Sure”, he said. “I think I’ve met a lot of people at past parties. Did you make Cheese puffs?”

Katie laughed. “Did I make cheese puffs?”, she repeated with a roll of her eyes. “Of course I did. They’re in the kitchen.”

Jason grinned. “On my way!”, he exclaimed.

Katie smiled and shook her head. As she watched Jason go off into the kitchen, she thought about Nick. No one wanted to say it out loud, but she knew the real reason why Nick wasn’t there. It was something that had been going on for a while, and had only gotten worse in recent months. The problem was, she didn’t have any idea what she could do about it.


End file.
